The Mutant X Chronicles
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: Emma is presumed dead, Adam is gone and a guy named Riddik keeps showing up, a bunch a scrolls about them and a diamend and disc left to him by his dad what do all these things mean. Chapter 9 is up so please read and review
1. Chapter 1 The biggining of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery: It's a week after the last episode of season two, Emma didn't die Adam's still around and Lexa has yet to show up.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, The Crow

Genres: Slash, het,

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

_My days are numbered, but I'm not going to go with out leaving something behind so everyone will know what my team and I did. How many lives we've saved, how many deaths we avoided, but it wasn't always with out los. We've lost lives, team mates, friends and family. But none of them would want us to give up. But that doesn't matter; we'll get to that in a minute, but first let's start off my, no our story from the beginning which I hear is the best place to start. Right now it's the year 2031, but back then it was almost 2004, it was September I think, my memories a little fuzzy. It was just after the building collapsed, I remember that. Emma almost died, it took three hours to find Adam. Shalimar was shaken up, her father hadn't made it. But we survived, now our story starts a week after that, Eckhart's unfortunately back in our lives, he was recuperating that week so he didn't show his ugly face, I'm thankful of that. Because someone else did, but why talk about him, when I could just tell you how and why it happened, truth is I don't know why it happened it just did. And so now I tell you, I Brennan Molwray, a member of Mutant X, will tell you how this fateful day started the beginning of the end for Mutant X and all we know. And this is how our story starts out. It was a dark and stormy night, I know big cliché but it's the truth. Shalimar and I were out, shopping, it wasn't the best time to go, but we needed to eat, and we volunteered._

"Shal hurry up, I'd like to get home ASAP." I was in a rush; I hated the rain as much as the cold, and being late September didn't help matters. "Alright Brennan everything's in let's get going." Shal took the drivers' side, while I got the passenger. I would be driving except that it's Shals' car. While we were shopping, over in the graveyard not to far from where we were something _unusual_ happened.

Graveyard night

It was quiet the care taker had just finished making his rounds, he was grumbling about something, probably the rain. Boy was it poring that night. In one of the graves the tomb stone blank, back in the old days they'd leave it blank if it was a murder. They never cared to change it. Could be because they don't know his name, if it was a he that is, the quiet was broken all of a sudden when a hand came out of the earth, it took several minutes before the rest of the body came with it. He was dark, his clothes mostly black, a few red here and there. He was wearing a black shirt, no sleeves a little torn; it showed a bit of his well toned belly. The pants ripped at places, and gloves fingerless black. His hair black as night, and his eyes, they looked pure evil, as they too were black as coal. He had no shoes and an expression on his face that would scare the dead. The care taker was coming back, he noticed this young man as he looked to be in his early twenties. "Excuse me young man, this is privet property it would be best that you leave." He asked politely, he was an elderly man, must have been working this shift for almost twenty or so years. He turned, and the elderly mans' face turned stark white. He walked up to him; a sneer crept up on his face, his white teeth showing, just as white as his first victims face. "Where's Adam?" He asked in a cold voice, "I-I don't know who Adam is." He said, "what year is it?" He asked. "I-It's 2003." The man sniffed the air "late September." _It wasn't a question but fact,_ _how he knew that I'll never know._ The elderly man just nodded. "You've served your purpose." He grabbed the elderly mans' neck, and twisted, hearing that satisfying crack of bone's braking. He smirked, "it's been a long time. To long, Adam Cane, I'm coming for you." He turned on his heels, and headed out of the cemetery.

Back in the car

"Shal that's not what I'm saying?"

"What are you saying Bren, because what I'm hearing is that you don't trust Adam."

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just he's been acting very strange the past week, haven't you noticed?" Shal didn't answer right away; she thought about it then replied. "Alright so maybe you're right; he has been locking himself in the lab a lot lately not even letting Emma in, but we've all been on edge, ever since, well you know."

"I know, and yes it's not new for him to be keeping us in the dark like this, but this is different, it's like he's been hiding a secret he doesn't want out like with your father." Shal nodded. Shal was about to say something when someone walked right in front of her car. She slammed on the brakes with both feet. He looked at it, but didn't move an inch, the car stopped just short of hitting him. She got out of the car, "what the hell do you think you're doing, do you have a death wish. Because if you do don't kill yourself with-"The rest of what Shalimar had been saying died in her throat when she saw his coal black eyes. Brennan got out of the car, he looked him over, he looked familiar but he couldn't place where he's seen this guy before. "Adam Cane, where is he?" He asked Shal and Bren looked at him, then at each other. They both shook there heads and said, "Who?" Like they didn't know who he was, now this guy moves fast, deathly fast. As he put his hand around Brennans' throat and picked him up a few inches off the ground. "Don't lie to me boy." He said in away that told you not to mess or lie to this guy. "Now, where is Adam Cane?" He looked at Brennan, he smirked, and he knew this kid. He knows who this kid is, but for the time being he has other things to attend to at the moment. "Put him down." Shal ordered, she didn't wasn't about to let one of her friends and the closets thing she has to a brother die. "Why do you want to know?" Brennan asked his voice harsh from the strain of the hold on him. He had both hands gripped to his wrist, trying to pry his hand off of him, but it wasn't working. "That's none of your business." Shalimar ran around the car and kicked the guy, he stumbled some, but other then that it was like he didn't even feel it. But he let Brennan go, who as soon as he was released took in deep breaths of air as his face had been turning blue. Shal got into a fighting stance. He grabbed Brennan around the throat from behind, holding him there; he was about three inches taller then him. "Tell Adam, Riddik said hi." He jumped up and was gone in an instant. Shal was a little shocked; she's never seen anyone do that. Never heard of anyone or thing as strong as him, not even Gabriel Ashlock.

Shal didn't waist anytime getting to Sanctuary. About thirty minutes later she had everyone informed on what had happened. "Adam, who's this Riddik guy and what does he want?" Shal asked. "He wants me. He blames me for what happened."

"What did happen, Adam?" Jesse asked Brennan was a brother to him, just like to Emma and Shalimar, he was family. "A few years before I created Mutant X, recruited ya'll Riddik came to me for help. He didn't want to be, immortal any more. I tried to help, but there was an accident…in the lab. By the time the lab technicians and I got there it was a too late. We thought he had been killed in the explosion, but apparently not. When this storm showed up, it had been a long time since we've had a storm this bad, I knew he'd come back. I had figured out who and what he was." Adam stopped there; he sat in a chair in the rec room the rest also there. "Who and what is he?" Shalimar asked. "He's not anything like you've ever seen before, his name's Riddik Bristow, he's a crow. But unlike most he was born this way. Back in the Roman era, even before that, him and some others took over Rome, killed everyone, of course that was left out of the history books. He's come back for revenge. And took Brennan to make sure I show. And if I know Riddik, he'll be at the cemetery waiting for me."

"You're not going alone." Shalimar informed Adam. "Yeah Adam, we can fight him; Shal'll kick his ass." Emma said. "You can't leave me out of this fight." Jesse declared. Adam was going to argue with them, but he knew he'd lose. "Fine, let's take the Double Helix, Jesse you're driving." Adam said. It wasn't long before they were on the move, Jesse engaging the cloke.

At the graveyard

Brennan was tied to a chair, for some reason this guy, Riddik didn't tape Brennans' mouth. "What do you want?" Brennan asked, Riddik rolled his eyes and looked at Brennan. "Took you long enough to ask. You've always been slow. I want Adam, for what he did, to me, to you and to every mutant out there." Riddik blamed Adam for everything, every mistake he's ever done. Brennan was trying to work out of his binds. "Don't worry Brennan, this won't take long. Want to know what I have planed." He didn't wait for a reply, "first I plan on killing Adam, then the rest of your _fucked up family_. Then, if I'm in the mood, I'll kill you. If not then I'll torture you until I am. And while I'm killing the people you love, I'll make you watch, even if I have to tape your eyes open." He smirked, a tear traveling down Brennans' check, just by thinking of his friends more like his family die in front of him, and he can't do anything to stop it.

Riddik looked at him, he turned his back to Brennan. He pulled an envelop from his jeans pocket. He looked at it, the front of it said to Brennan my beloved Son. He heard something landing over in the distant not far from where they were. He put the envelop back in his pocket. "You're friends are here." He grabbed some duck tape and put it over Brennans' mouth. "That'll shut you up."

The Double Helix came to a landing not far from the Graveyard, they got out. "I'll go in first getting him talking, try and reason with him, if it get's out of hand ya'll come in." He told them, they all nodded. Adam went up to the caretakers office where Brennan was being kept, he walked in, Riddik didn't even bother hiding Adam knew it was a trap. "Adam, so glad you could join us. I was just telling Brennan how this was all your fault."

"I didn't mean for it to happen Riddik, it was an accident, and it wasn't suppose to happen."

"Not suppose to happen, well it did, now you're going to pay for what you did." Riddik threatened, he headed to Adam. But then Shal and the others rushed in. Shal and Jesse attacked Riddik, while Emma went to Brennan and Adam got out of there. Emma tried using her powers on Riddik but it didn't work. He easily dodged Jesse's attacks; he threw him into a wall, not through the wall. Knocking him out cold, Shalimar got kicked out of the office. He soon joined as both Brennan and Emma attacked him. So now they were all outside fighting it out.

As Shal was trying to get up with the aid of Emma, Brennan and Riddik were fighting, Brennan doing alright for a second. Then Riddik got the upper hand it still raining and such. He threw Brennan into a tomb stone; he hit his head on it. The next thing he saw was darkness. As Riddik was going to give the final blow Shalimar kicked him then threw him away from Brennan. She grabbed him by the hair and started to slam his face into a tomb stone. But he countered after the third hit and went to hitting her head into the tomb stone. But a few minutes later and they both were bruised, bleeding and hurting. "Fine, you win, this time. But Adam next time I'm in town, I'll kill you. And pretty boy over there." He pointed to Brennan who was starting to wake up, along with Jesse. He jumped into the air and disappeared. They looked at each other, Shal went to Brennan and helped him up, and he leaned on her for support. Half an hour later they were back home, Adam treating their wounds. As he explained everything to Brennan, but he was leaving something out. Brennan knew it, but was too tired to ask, or even think about it. He trudged upstairs to his room. He walked in and plopped down on his bed, in just seconds he was out like a light.

It was a dream. Brennan was at home his step father an abusive bastured had beaten Brennan and locked him in a closet. He must have been ten at the most. As he sat in the corner crying someone showed up, he was dressed in black. He bent over, "don't cry." He said. Brennan looked at him, "who are you, are you an angel?" Brennan asked, "If you want me to be." Brennan smiled; he took his hand and healed Brennan's wounds. His face in the shadows, so it was hard to see what he looks like "Who are you?" He asked, he wanted to know who this person was, was he an angle, like he's read in the bible about. "A friend, I'll never hurt you Brennan, not like him." His face came out of the shadows. Brennan jumped awake, "it couldn't be. Riddik was my guarding angel." Brennan was shocked, the only one that was ever there for him, that cared for him when he was a child. Was the man that just beat the shit out of him and tried to kill him? For the rest of the night he thought about him. How the man he thought cared about him could, try and kill him. It didn't make any since; he'd have to ask Adam tomorrow, he shook his head, like Adam would ever give him a straight answer. He'd worry about that tomorrow, right now he needed sleep. Brennan went back to sleep, and slept the rest of the night peacefully dreamlessly.

In the lab

While everyone else was asleep working over their bruises, Adam was in the lab, he had gotten some of Riddiks' blood off the tomb stone, along with Shals'. He was staring at the computer, not believing in what he was seeing. "You like what you see?" Adam turned around, it was Riddik. "Riddik, what do you want?"

"Oh, I want love, peace on earth. What the fuck do you think I want?" Riddik said.

"Revenge." Adam said. Riddik headed toward Adam. "And Brennan?" Adam asked. Riddik stopped in his tracks, "what about Brennan?"

"Are you really going to kill me, what about him, I'm the closets thing he has to a father." Riddik didn't say anything, he pulled something out of his pants pocket, "give him this, and tell him it belonged to his father, his real father." He threw the envelope on the ground at Adams' feet. Adam bent down and picked it up, then looked back up to see Riddik was gone. He opened it up and pulled out not only a gold chained necklace with an oval shaped locket on it. A note was also there, he looked at the note and read what was on it. 'To my son, you won't be the kid I remember when you get this. But you will have a bigger destine a head of you, then you relies, don't fight it son. It's fate, I didn't believe it until I'd seen it, I will always love you son.' Adam opened the locket, there was a picture in it. A man he didn't recognize must have been Brennan's father, Riddik who was standing next to Brennan's father and he was holding a baby while his father was making him laugh it had to be Brennan. They looked, happy. He closed it up, put it back in the envelope along with the note and put it on the counter next to the computer. He thought about throwing it away, but Brennan deserved to know. Besides Riddik would probably know or find out and get all pissed off about it.


	2. Chapter 2 The whitelighter part one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 2. After Riddik left and Brennan's left wondering who he really is, some even stranger shows up, the question is, is he going to stay or leave.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Charmed

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 2: The whitelighter (Part one)

_It had been almost three weeks since Riddik had shown up. I was wearing the locket that he had left me, only Adam knew about it. So I kept it under my shirt, I wasn't ready for the others to know just yet. But as I was getting ready something else happened, something that none of us had been expecting, not even Adam. Shalimar and I were at the park waiting for a mutant to show up. He'd called saying he needed help from Eckhart who was back in our lives again, he had new goons on top of that. They were stronger and faster, we'd only fought them once but that was enough to tell._

"Shal we've been waiting two hour he's not showing." Brennan said as he was pacing, Shalimar was sitting on the bench. "Brennan just relax, he'll show." Brennan sighed, he put his com link up to his mouth and said, "Adam are you sure he said the park?" Brennan asked, Adam could be heard over the com link. "Yes Brennan, if he's not there in another thirty minutes come home." Adam said. "Alright." Brennan agreed, he sat next to Shalimar. "I just have a bad feeling about this." Brennan informed Shalimar.

It turned how Brennan's bad feeling was a good one as Eckhart's goons showed up. "Fuck." Brennan said getting up along with Shalimar, they got ready to fight. Shalimar got right into it. Brennan got up a charge and blasted a few of them. But their was just to many, soon Brennan grabbed Shalimar's hand and started to run. "Get to on the bike." Shalimar and Brennan had take Brennan's motorcycle. Brennan's pretty good at it, he never told them how he got so good. He headed onto the road and didn't care if he was speeding. It wasn't long before they were chasing them in a black van. Why was it always a black van.

Brennan was going around cars, but he was blocked on the highway he'd have to take got to the exit and head up to the bridge. Shalimar was totally against it but Brennan was the one driving. So up they went and the van was right behind them, it was five miles before they found an empty exit, damn Brennan hated rush out. Brennan and Shalimar had thought they lost them when it showed back up behind them, and one at their side. It was forcing Brennan to move, they were on a hill at the moment, and Brennan was starting to go over. "Shal jump." Brennan ordered, he was going down but he didn't want Shalimar to go with him. "No I'm not leaving you." He yelled. And after that it was to late he went over the side and down the steep hill.

The van's stopped and looked down, Brennan had flown off and was against a tree which had stopped his falling. Shalimar had the motorcycle on her legs, which were probably broken. She had passed out from the pain, and Brennan had passed out from the hit to his head which is bleeding. He'd be surprised if he didn't have a concussion. A few guys went down and retrieved Brennan, but they left Shalimar For some reason they didn't want her. And the locket Brennan had been wearing had gotten got on a trig on his way down and broke off. They put Brennan in one of the van's and took off.

After they left, a bunch of white orbs came down next to the locket, it was a man, he was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt under his blue jacket and white shoes. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He put the locket in his pocket. Then he noticed Shalimar, he went over to her. He easily moved the motorcycle, he bent down on his knees and healed her legs. Then he picked her up and orbed away.

At Sanctuary

"Adam I know something's wrong." Emma said getting a really bad feeling. "I can't get Brennan or Shalimar." Emma's been trying to find them with her powers, either they're unconscious or someone's found a way to keep her from finding them. "I know Emma I've been trying to reach them myself." Adam informed her.

It wasn't long after that, that blue orbs came into the lab. Adam and Emma turned around, "Jesse get in here." Adam said. Jesse heard Adam and it sounded bad, so he rushed in just in time to see this guy show up out of no where. And he was caring Shalimar. "Shalimar." Emma said, she was ready to use her power if need be. He laid her on the reclined chair in the middle of the room. "Some rest and she'll be fine." He informed them. "I'm Ike, I'm a white lighter and I've been sent her to protect Mutant X, Eckhart's goons have taken Brennan, I don't know why or what for. But they left her, I was to late to stop them." Adam seemed to understand but Emma and Jesse were at a lost. "Adam what's going on, what's a white lighter?" Jesse asked. "A white lighters a person that protects others. Their like guarding angels. So did one the Elders send you?" Adam asked, Ike just nodded. "Who are Elders?" Emma asked. "Their like the bosses of white lighters. They send white lighters out to protect those in need, either because of something they'll do in the future or what they're doing now. And they protect not just Mutants, but Witch's as well." Adam said, Emma was a little shocked. "Witch's as in real magic using witch's."

Adam looked at her, "yes Emma." He confirmed what he had said. Adam seemed to know a lot about what goes on around here.

"I found this." He pulled out Brennan's locket. "What's that." Shalimar asked in a weak voice as she was coming around. Her legs didn't hurt and she was wondering why, "who are you?" Shalimar asked looking at Ike. "Shal I'll explain later." Adam said then turned to Ike. "It's Brennan's locket." Adam held out his hand and Ike handed it over. "When did Brennan get a locket?" Emma asked. "Riddik gave it to him." Adam informed them. "What?!" All three asked at once. "I'll explain later." He said, they left it at that they planned on getting answer's from Adam later.

"Where is Brennan?" Shalimar finally asked, Adam looked at her, "we don't know Shal, but we think Eckhart's men took him. Why I have yet to figure out." Adam informed them, then he turned to Ike. "Can you sense him?" He asked, Ike simply shook his head. He's not really new at this, but right now he has four charges in one room, one's missing, one's in Alaska and three are in New York. So he has no idea which one's Brennan. He never had so many charges in one room before and it's all kind of over whelming.

"I'll go talk to the Elders see if they can track him down." And with that Ike orbed off. Jesse, Emma and Shalimar all looked at Adam. "I'll see if I can get any information on what Eckhart's plains are. Jesse you and Emma should train get ready if ya'll have to go in and rescuer Brennan. Shalimar I think it's best that you rest." Adam instructed, Jesse and Emma left reluctantly. Shalimar didn't want to rest but when she had a hard time get up she decided it was a good idea after all.

Meanwhile at the New Genomex

Brennan woke up with a splitting headache and his chest felt like it was on fire. He slowly opened his eyes but soon closed them when the light hit them. He could feel that he was on a soft bed, and he had a bandage wrapped around his chest. It was rather tight, he might have some broken ribs. He tried moving his arms but found out that he can't. He tried opening his eyes again, this time getting them to stay open, he slowly looked around the room he was in. It looked some what hospital like, but he doubted it was a hospital. For one thing he's tied to the bed, and for another he can feel something in his neck probably a subdermal governor. He heard someone coming. So he laid back and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake Mowlray." It was Eckhart, he walked into the room along with a doctor, he had a name tag on that said Martin. "There's only one reason you're still alive and being treated, where's the locket?" He asked, Brennan opened his eyes and looked at Eckhart. "I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan said, how did Eckhart know about it, and why to Eckhart want it. "Don't play games with me. Where is the locket Mowlray?" He asked again taking out a control for the subdermal governor. Brennan looked at the ceiling, "find it your self." Brennan said defiantly. He pushed the button and Brennan screamed in pain.,

Back at Sanctuary

Emma was looking at the Locket, she opened it up, "why did Riddik give this to Brennan?" Emma asked no one in particular, seeing as she was alone in the lab sitting down. The locket was something more then Brennan or anyone knew, one of the many reasons why Riddik gave it to Mutant X, knowing they could protect it. He just didn't leaving instructions.

TBC

For all the reviews thank you, this is one of two parts, I split it up because it's a pretty long one. I hope you enjoy the second part to come. But here's a summery to tide you over.

It wasn't Brennan's first time to go mountain climbing, but of course then he wasn't on the look for something and wasn't in a rush. Shalimar wasn't that far ahead of him. Emma and Jesse were below having never done this. Emma was last on the line, she was doing fine until her harness started to rip. She noticed and it was starting to get hard to hang on. "Jesse Brennan help." She screamed, they all look down. "Hang on Emma I'm coming. Jesse coming we need to switch." Brennan said, he took off his harness keeping him connected and while hanging on put it on Jesse taking the other one off. Then he slowly made his way down to Emma, "Brennan hurry I'm slipping." Her right hand fell off one of the hooks in the rock. "Hang on Emma I'm coming." He was getting closer to her, when she screamed as her other hand slipped.

To find out what happens next you'll just have to read it when it comes.


	3. Chapter 3 The Locket part two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 3. A weapon, a secret, and a past that haunts Brennan all rolled into one, this could mean disaster for Mutant X

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Charmed

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 3: The Locket (Part Two)

Last time on Mutant X.

Brennan and Shalimar went to meet a mutant but what do you know it was a trap, set up by Eckhart no doubt. Shalimar and Brennan made a run for it being out numbered, it was a high speed chase which ended with Shal and Bren crashing. Brennan was kidnapped Shal was healed but a stranger who turned out to be a whitelighter who says his name's Ike. Oh and he's not just any whitelighter no he's Mutant X's new whitelighter. The rest of Mutant X find out about the locket Riddik gave to Brennan, and Brennan's being tortured by Eckhart for the Locket.

And now.

_Have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched….You have good, because I am. Now I can't see them, but I do know their watching. Eckhart left about thirty minutes ago, and I'm bruised bleeding and hanging on to the edges of consciousness. I have no idea what's so important about that damned locket, but whatever it is, Eckhart what's it badly. Lucky or maybe unlucky for me it wasn't on my person anymore. Anyways you don't want to hear me talk anymore so let's get right down to it._

Brennan was lying on cot in what had to be the basement to this place, it was damp, cold and extremely uncomfortable. Perfect for keeping mutants wanted for torturing. Or was it questioning. It's hard to remember these days. Oh well, Brennan is left without his pants and shirt, leaving him in his black boxers. So it's very cold, colder than normal which explains Brennan's uncontrollable shivering.

He heard the door open and footsteps on the cement. Brennan tried to pretend to still be passed out. It wasn't working, "get up." It was a guy but it didn't sound like Eckhart. Brennan looked at him; he was big, scruffy, and wearing only black pants and boots. His hairy chest covered in sweat and grime. He held a rather intimidating whip in his right hand. He had gold rings on his left hand.

Brennan started to get up, before he could get steady on his feet the guy grabbed him and pulled him, he tripped and fell on his feet.

Emma had been meditating in the training room trying to find Brennan. She jumped as she felt her feet sting. She looked at them and they looked a little scraped up.

Brennan was following behind this guy who'd put chains on his wrist's and was pulling him along, he walked into another room. There was a hook in the middle of the said room. He lead Brennan to the hook and lifted his hands up putting the chain in the hook keeping Brennan's hands up. The guy backed up, uncoiled his whip brought it back and swung it hitting Brennan's back.

Emma jumped and screamed in pain. Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam came running into the training room. They saw Emma crying in pain. She screamed again, "Emma what's wrong." Shalimar asked panicked that Emma was hurting and nothing was there. She put her hand on Emma's back, but pulled away as she felt something sticky, she looked at her hand. "Adam she's bleeding."

"It's not me." Emma cried, she screamed again. "It's Brennan." She screamed again more blood on the back of her shirt.

Brennan gritted his teeth as the whip hit his back. "Where's the necklace Brennan?" He asked. "I don't know." Brennan said, the whip hit his back again.

Emma screamed, "Why won't they stop." She cried as Shalimar was holding her as she clung to Shalimar screaming every time the whip hit Brennan's back.

"Where's Mutant X?" Brennan hung his head, "go fuck yourself." He screamed as the whip hit him again and then he passed out.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Then she passed out in Shalimar's arms. She picked Emma up and carried her to the lab; she laid her down on the bed there. Adam and Jesse were right behind her. Shalimar took off Emma's shirt leaving her in her black bra. She held her up so they could see her back. She had strips of blood running down her back. And she had the cuts to match. "Adam what are we going to do?" Shalimar asked. Jesse looked at Adam for an answer as well. Adam looked at the ceiling. "Ike…Ike get your ass down here now." Adam yelled, a few minutes later Ike orbed down. He looked around and noticed Emma. "What happened?" He asked as he walked over to her. He put his hands at her back and they started to glow, but they weren't healing. "What's going on?" Jesse asked. Ike didn't understand either. "They're not her wounds. They're Brennan's. This is an echo, from her link with Brennan." Adam explained.

Brennan was in the infirmary getting patched up by the doctor there. Eckhart came in, "how is he?" He asked the doctor. "He'll live, but it's pretty bad, I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up with scares. "Wake him up in two hours." Eckhart ordered, and then left before the doctor could say anything.

Two hours later the doctor put smelling salts under Brennan's nose, he started to come around. Eckhart and a few of his men came into the room. "Glad to see you're awake Mr. Mowlray, now put these clothes on you are leaving with a few of my men." One of his men handed Brennan some clothes, Brennan slipped into them. "Where're we going?" Brennan asked, not like he carried really. "Rock climbing." One of the guys said. "Oh fun." Brennan said as they started to push him out the door.

Emma woke up; Shalimar and Adam were in there while Jesse was trying to find Brennan on one of his computers. "I know where're they're taking Brennan." Shalimar looked at Emma. She explained that they're taking Brennan to a mountain.

Brennan's in the back of a black van with three of Eckhart's goons. They're putting on climbing gear, Brennan is as well unfortunately. Why fight it and get beat up some more. He just had to trust that Emma got his message and knows where he's going.

Emma and the others were on the double helix, getting climbing gear on as well. They had no idea what they'd be facing. Shalimar was driving she cloaked the ship as they were arriving.

They got to the mountain, it was pretty big, and it had like a river with a water fall and rapids on the other side. Brennan's done some mountain climbing, but never anything so big. And what makes it worse is he's afraid of heights, he climbs to get over that fear.

Shalimar parked the Double Helix not far, they ran out as Eckhart's goons were getting ready to climb. They didn't know what hit them. Jesse found the remote for the subdermal governor and turned it off. "We got here sooner than we thought we would." Jesse said, Emma pulled out the locket, "I believe this is yours." Brennan took it. "Thanks Emma." Brennan said. "Let's get out of here." Shalimar said and they started to head back, well all but Brennan, "guys we can't go yet. Eckhart wanted this locket for a reason, and I bet that reason's at the top of this mountain." Brennan explained. They looked at him, then up the mountain. "Bren you gotta be kidding Em and I have never climbed a mountain before." Jesse said. "Yes but I have, and I'm better Shal has as well. So just follow us." Brennan said. He looked at Shalimar, she nodded, "I'll go first, then Brennan, then you Jesse, and Emma can to the rear. How's that sound?' Shalimar asked. They all nodded, Shalimar grabbed the hooks, and started the slow climb up, and it was after Emma started to follow Jesse that a second van of Eckhart's men showed up. Emma noticed them coming, "guy's we might want to step on it." Emma suggested. "I'm going as fast as I can Em." Shalimar said putting in another hook.

It wasn't Brennan's first time to go mountain climbing, but of course then he wasn't on the look for something and wasn't in a rush. Shalimar wasn't that far ahead of him. Emma and Jesse were below having never done this before. Emma was last on the line, she was doing fine until her harness started to rip. She noticed and it was starting to get hard to hang on. "Jesse Brennan help." She screamed, they all look down. "Hang on Emma I'm coming. Jesse come on we need to switch." Brennan said, he took off his harness keeping him connected and while hanging on he put it on Jesse taking the other one off. Then he slowly made his way down to Emma, "Brennan hurry I'm slipping." Her right hand fell off one of the hooks in the rock. "Hang on Emma I'm coming." He was getting closer to her, when she screamed as her other hand slipped.

It was then he grabbed her hand. "Hang on Emma I got ya." Brennan said, "you need to climb, okay just climb up and grabbed onto the rope." Brennan said, Emma climbed grabbing the rope. Brennan grabbed the harness Jesse had been wearing. He put it onto Emma. "Now go." Emma started up again, with Brennan behind her, he was climbing without any harness, and Eckhart's men weren't far behind them.

Shalimar finally saw something, looked like a cliff and there was a rope bridge just over a river. She saw the sun reflecting off of something as it was going down. "I found something." Shalimar pulled herself up on the ledge it was a narrow. Jesse, Emma and Brennan followed. Shalimar got to the bridge it looked sturdy enough but Shalimar didn't want to take any chances. "Okay let's do this one at a time." Shalimar said. She went first, then Emma, then Jesse, and Brennan went last. That's when Eckhart's men got there. Brennan was half way across when they started to follow him. "Brennan hurry up." Shalimar said. Brennan looked at them, they were getting their teasers out. Jesse looked at what the sun was shining against. It was a lock, shaped like Brennan's locket. "Brennan hurry we need your locket." Jesse said. Brennan knew there was gonna be a fight, and if anything happened to him then the locket would be lost. He took it off and threw it to them, then started to fight Eckhart's men to keep them at bay. Shalimar caught it and handed it to Jesse. Brennan was doing pretty good, until one of the teasers hit him, he screamed in pain and started to go over the rope rail, "Brennan no." Emma said she grabbed him but his weight was too much as he fell over taking her with him. Shalimar hit the guy and he fell over. "Brennan Emma no." Shalimar said, she was about to go after them if Jesse hadn't stopped her. He massed and hit the other guy who fell over with his buddy. "Shalimar come on, their gone." Jesse said as Shalimar was screaming and crying. They had to find out what this locket unlocked.

Jesse opened the locket, pushed it into the lock it fit perfectly. A small part of the mountain moved, it was about the size of a safe. What was inside was a small computer disk, and a diamond. Jesse took the disk, Shalimar took the diamond, and they started down the mountain, by now Brennan and Emma had probably both went over the waterfall and into the rapids.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I hoped you liked it and will stay tuned in for the next chapter to find out what happened to Brennan and Emma. And don't forget to Read and Review, bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 4. A weapon that's never been heard of, memories that are missing, and two team mates that are lost. Can Mutant X be together again, or forever split up.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Charmed

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 4: Memories of the Past

It took a couple of hours to get back to Sanctuary, they had to climb back down the mountain and get to the double helix. Then they flew back to Sanctuary. Where they informed Adam about Emma and Brennan, and showed him the diamond and disk. Jesse sat at one of the computers, and with Adam's permission stuck the disk in. They found it was locked with a password they tried many things. But then Shalimar began thinking about the locket which was Brennan's, the disk and diamond which was hidden by a lock, the key being Brennan's locket. "What if only Brennan knows the password.' Shalimar suggested. Adam and Jesse agreed. So now it was time to find there friends. "We will find them, Jesse I put a locater in the com links, see if you can track them down." Adam said. Jesse nodded, "I'm on it." Jesse wouldn't rest until he's found both Emma and Brennan, they were like family to him.

Meanwhile past the rapids and a ways down the stream Brennan was being washed up onto a small beach in the middle of no where, he heard someone, it sounded like "Dad I found someone he looks hurt." It was a little girl, no older then ten. A man in his early thirties showed up. Brennan had opened his eyes a little and saw the man checking him over, his head was bleeding, and he looked beat to hell and back. Brennan's vision was blurry and pretty soon it had gone dark again. The man picked Brennan the best he could, and carried him to a log cabin where his wife and son were waiting. The little girl stayed at the bank a little longer looking both ways, she wondered where he'd come from, the only thing she saw was water. There was no one else, there was no Emma, of course the little girl had no idea about Brennan's friend. She turned and ran back to the cabin when her mother called.

It was close to five hours before Brennan even started to wake up. The woman of the house had wrapped Brennan's chest when she found a broken rib, and cleaned up his head and wrapped it up as well. So Brennan woke up with a headache, he slowly opened his eyes to see a woman who was in a brown dress with blue sides. She noticed Brennan was waking up, "well it's about time." She said in that gentle motherly tone she'd taken on after having her first child a boy. "Mmm where am I?" Brennan asked his voice was horse and when he tried to sit up his put his hand to his head and laid back down. "Easy you took quit a beating." She said, 'you're at our cabin, Lilly found you, which was lucky you'd almost died." She informed him. Brennan would've nodded if his head wasn't hurting so much. "Okay, now better question who am I?" Brennan asked, he was so confused about everything. "Oh, the bump on the head must've given you amnesia we'd checked your clothes but didn't find a wallet or any I.D so we have no idea who you are." She felt sorry for this young man who was lost and had no idea how to get home or even who he was. "What's your name?" Brennan asked. "Betty. My names Betty, my son's Calvin and my husbands Kevin." Betty explained. "Thanks for the help." Brennan said.

Betty just smiled, "I'll get you some pain medicine." Betty said as she headed out of the room.

"Can you get a reading?" Shalimar asked Ike as he was trying to concentrate, "it'd be easier if someone I won't say who Shalimar would stop asking every five minutes." Ike said as he was getting irritated. "Fine." Shalimar said, after about fifteen minutes Ike said, "nothing, either their dead or have no brain function." Ike explained. "No I have to go." He orbed out.

"Well this is just great, we should go back to the mountain check the rapids see if they washed up somewhere or.." Shalimar started to cry. Jesse was trying not to cry as well. And Adam was being as strong as ever. "Okay Shal you and Jesse go back and look for Brennan and Emma, keep your com links on, and contact me if you find anything."

"Of course Adam." Jesse said. Shalimar and Jesse were taking off in the Double Helix in less then fifteen minutes. They wanted to find their missing friends as soon as possible.

Two day's later and still no sign of Brennan or Emma. "Maybe they went further down stream." Shalimar suggested, "Shal we've been at this non stop for two days I need sleep I know you need sleep let's go home and get some rest we'll be back looking again in twenty four hours please." Jesse said. Shalimar just nodded as Jesse turned the Double Helix around and headed back to Sanctuary.

And meanwhile Brennan was getting better and finally out of bed, he had a slight limp but other then that his recovery was doing good, besides the fact that he couldn't remember anything before waking up in that bed in the guest room. "Well look at you, you're doing great." Betty said, she's taken over most of Brennan's recovery in fact the only person Brennan hasn't really gotten to know was the husband Kevin. Calvin enjoyed talking to Brennan about what he plans to do with his life, he asked Brennan what he has planed but Brennan wasn't sure. He didn't even know where he came from or if he has any family and friends. But the past two nights he keeps having the same nightmare, he's falling into rapids with this girl he start's saying her name but it never get's past his lips and she's calling for help then he hits his head on a rock and that's the last thing he see's before waking up in a cold sweat and wondering who the girl is.

Brennan was sitting on the swing that was on the bench, he'd asked if they needed any help but Betty had said no and that he should rest. But he was tired of lying down so this is where he decided to sit. Kevin was trying to teach his son how to shoot a gun, Calvin was not enjoying this, he didn't want to shoot an animal he'd rather be a vegetarian. In fact he wants to go back to the city. "Dad I'm tired of this, I don't wanna shoot a gun." Calvin said throwing the gun on the ground. "Calvin you are going to pick up that gun and learn how to use it if you plan to eat." Kevin said. "Fine I won't eat I'll starve to death." Calvin said. Kevin slapped Calvin across the face. Brennan had been watching and all of a sudden Kevin hit his son and he was seeing someone else.

"_You piece of shit, you're lucky to even be living here." A man was yelling at a ten year old boy. He slapped the kid who fell to the ground, "if you're smart you'll stay there."_

Brennan had stood up when Calvin got slapped, Brennan was watching them but he wasn't really looking at them. Lilly and Betty came out of the house, "mom." Lilly said noticing Brennan. "Oh no, are you okay?" She asked putting a comforting hand on Brennan's shoulder. The reaction was electric. "Don't touch me." He said looking at her, "oh Betty, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He said. "It's okay, did you remember something?" Betty asked. "Yeah, I think so." Kevin and Calvin walked up the porch. "What did you see?" Kevin asked. "I saw a man hitting a kid. I think I was the kid." Brennan said.

"Okay well that's a start, at least some memories are coming back even if they're not the greatest." Betty said. "Dad I wanna go back to the city I hate it out here." Calvin said. "No we left for a reason." Kevin said.

"We left because you hated it there, I had friends, Lilly had friends and Mom had a great job, but because of what we are we left." Calvin said getting upset. Brennan looked at him, "what do you what are ya'll?" Brennan asked. "We're freaks of nature, mutants." Calvin said. "Mutants?" Brennan asked. "Yeah we have powers."

"Calvin that's enough." Kevin said. "Powers." Brennan said sounding a little out of it.

_Flashbacks_

_He see's himself with that same woman from his dream and they're running through a building, down a flight of stairs. When another guy appears at the top of the stairs, Brennan whirls around and sends a beam of electricity at his chest._

_Next thing he sees the same guy walking down a darkened hallway towards the doors. His back to Brennan, "Thorn!" Brennan shouts at him. Thorne turns around and they slowly approach on each other. Thorn unfolds a controller to Brennan's subdermal governor and presses the button, only to find that it's not working. Brennan smiles._

_Thorne, having discovered that Brennan's governor has been disengaged, regains his confidence when he sees a GS agent sneaking up behind Brennan. He starts to walk forward again, but Brennan swings around quickly and knocks out the agent with one kick. As Brennan begins to form a tesla coil to throw at him, Thorne turns tail and runs down the hallway out the doors. Brennan cuts off the electricity, letting him escape. Then a woman with curly blond hair who's name he remembers as Shalimar comes up behind him. "Well, I guess it is true." Brennan looks at her "What's that?"_

"_The bigger they are, the faster they run."  
"That's because he knows I can light him up like a Christmas tree." He blows on his hand then closes it as smoke comes out, Shalimar can't help but gigle. "What do you say we join the others and get outta here?" Brennan being the gentleman he is takes her hand to helps her walk over the body of the fallen GS agent. And Shalimar laughs._

_He was playing basket ball with a guy he used his powers to put the ball in the basket. "Hey Brennan that's cheating." the guy said. "We agreed no powers."_

"_You agreed Jesse I didn't." Brennan said laughing._

_Brennan see's another guy Adam Kane, he was like a father to him, in fact he still feels that way._

_Flashbacks end._

"I remember." Brennan said. He looked at his finger where his com link use to be but it was gone. "I have powers too." Brennan told Calvin. "Really I wanna see." Calvin said. "Okay." Brennan said, he went a little ways from the house and using his hands charged up his powers and threw it at the sky. "Kevin why'd you move your family out here?" Brennan asked looking at Kevin. "Because it was going to crap mutants being hunted down like animals we could even live a day with out here about Mutant X."

"Well would you be upset if I told you that Mutant X isn't the enemy we help Mutants it's Genimex and Eckhart that hurt them. I'm part of Mutant X and now I have to go home." Brennan said.

Back at Sanctuary

Shalimar was looking through her album of all the great times with Brennan and Emma. Jesse walked in, her door was open anyways and she was lying on the bed it seemed like a good idea. "I remember the first time we met Emma. We saved her from Eckhart's men, but she didn't want anything to do with us, not until Brennan. She trusted him." Shalimar said. Jesse sat next to her. "Yeah I remember the first time I saw Brennan I thought he was gonna hit me with a charge, he did the opposite."

_The safe house was being attacked by Eckhart's men and Brennan walked up with one of them Jesse was surrounded, Brennan charged up he gave Jesse a look, and that gave Jesse the time to breath in and faze right through the floor, Brennan ended up hitting two of the goons. Jesse started to call Brennan a friend after that day._

"Good times." Shalimar said. She loved Brennan, more then just a brother why couldn't she say it to his face like she says it to her diary. "We'll find them." Jesse promised, Shalimar looked up just in time to see Ike orb in. "Brennan's alive." Ike confirmed. Shalimar was confused, "how do you know this."

"Well the Elders told me."

"They told just out right?" Jesse asked. Ike didn't answer right away as he was remembering how it happened.

_Ike orbed up to the Elders one of them a woman looked at Ike "Ike what are you doing up here you're suppose to be protecting Brennan and we hear that he's gone."_

"_Yes well he kind a fell off a mountain and into rapids and I haven't been able to find him that's why I'm here." Ike explained and man walked up to him now. "Right well anyways after Jesse and Shalimar find Brennan you're to protect him until we reassign you to someone else and Riddik takes over."_

"_Riddik what does he have to do with any of this?" Ike asked, he sounded annoyed he doesn't like Riddik very much. "It's written in the prophesy, and so as it is written so shall it be." A kid no older then twelve spoke this time. Ike looked at the kid shook his head and signed, then looked back at the woman. "So if Riddik's suppose to show up in a few weeks this must mean that Brennan's still alive right?" Ike asked. All three of them nodded._

"Yes." Ike said after a couple of minutes.

"Good then let's get going." Shalimar said as she stood up. "Did the Elders say where he was?' Shalimar asked. "They weren't to sure on that part." Ike explained.

"_So where is Brennan?" Ike asked them, "that is not for us to say we can not interfere if they care enough they will find him." The kid said._

"_And what about their other friend the girl." Ike asked._

"_We don't know about her the prophesy says nothing about her." The woman said. "Now go back to Mutant X and help them find your charge. And find him before Riddik comes your know what will happen." The man said._

"_Yeah yeah, Riddik will get pissed I lost his Neph-"_

"_Don't you say it." The kid interrupted. "We're being watched so keep your mouth shut about that, now go." The kid ordered._

"_Fine." Ike said as he orbed out._

"They said if you care enough you have to find Brennan and your other friend Emma by yourselves it's suppose to like prove something to them or something the Elder's are very confusing."

"I bet." Shalimar said. "Well no time to waist we have to find them." Shalimar headed out to the Double Helix Jesse went with Shalimar and Ike informed Adam, then orbed into the Double Helix.

I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoyed it and more is to come soon. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope this chapter will bring in more, so please Read and Review. All your reviews give me a reason to keep on writing and make me feel good about it. So again sorry it took so long and you'll love the next chapter. Oh and if anyone has any suggests or ideas of what they'd like to see I'll read them and consider them but don't get upset if they're not used I've had all this planed out for a while, but I'll see what I can do.


	5. Chapter 5 The Scrolls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 5 Lexa and Who? Is the question, how does Adam know her, and where the hell is Brennan? And what are the Scrolls all about These are questions that are going to be answered in this chapter so keep on reading

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Charmed, The Crow

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 5: The Scrolls

_The water, so blue and so crystal clear you can see all the way to the bottom. Rapids to the right, nothing to the left. No Emma, no ring, no way home. These were my thoughts, as I waited for Kevin to get his family ready to go to Washington to a safe house, and for me to go back to Sanctuary and face what I call my family._

"Brennan!" Lilly called from the house. Brennan looked in the direction the voice came from, then looked back at the water. "I'll find you Emma, weather your dead or alive." Brennan promised before going back to the house. Lilly and her brother Calvin were in the bed of the truck while Kevin and Betty in the cab of the truck. They only packed what was important for a joiner, Brennan was sure Jesse could hook Kevin's family up with new I.Ds and get Kevin a new job. "Sit by me Brennan." Lilly said. Brennan smiled at her as he got into the bed of the truck with the kids.

Back at Sanctuary

It had to be the moment they were all going to leaving when what do you know two people teleport into the middle of the Double Helix before Shalimar and Jesse have a chance to even get it up and running. Two people teleport in. One was a woman, with long black hair up in a pony tail, wearing black jeans, a black shirt that shows just a little of her toned stomach and black high heeled boots. The guy has short black hair, wearing a black t-shirt that's so tight they can see his six pack, black jeans, and black boots. Shalimar's up and ready for action. "Wait." Adam says as he recognizes the woman. Who's dressed in all black, with black hair and blue eyes. "Long time no see Adam." She says before looking around at everyone else. "So this is Mutant X, I would've thought there'd be more." She said. Ike looked at the guy, then he smirked, "I'll be damned Dominic." Ike said walking over to Dominic and giving him a good right hook in the jaw. Dominic grabbed his now sore jaw, "what the hell was that for Ike?' Dominic asked knowing the answer. "That's for hitting me ten years ago." Ike said. That made Dominic smile, then he went back to business, "Lexa are you gonna tell them or should I?" He asked. Lexa looked at him, "I better tell 'em." She said, then looked at the others, "but before I do lets go some where that's a little less cramp." Lexa suggested. Adam and the others agreed. Lexa looked at Shalimar. "Lead the way blonde." She said. That got Shalimar's already bad mood even worse. But she didn't say anything about it as she headed to the lab.

After they were in the lab Lexa started to explain the reason why their there. "Well, Dom and I were mountain climbing. We were racing to the top see who's the better climber, and while we were I grabbed a rock. And it moved down like it was a lever and part of the mountain opened up." Lexa paused to take a breath. The memory of what they found rushed back to her.

_Lexa was in the lead, Dominic was use to teleporting so he was going slower then normal, and this was his first time at mountain climbing, but he learns fast. Lexa grabbed a rock to keep her steady as she put in another hook in to hold onto. The rock she had grabbed went down like a leaver and the mountain trembled and shook like an earth quack. Dominic had caught up to her about that time. It was when the mountain stopped shaking and rumbling that they saw the opening. Dominic got in first, then he helped Lexa in and they undid themselves from the ropes and walked inside. It was pitch black that is until the lamps that lined the wall came on as if they sensed their presents._

_Both Lexa and Dominic were in awe, it was a big room, with rows of stacks like a library. It felt like a library, they walked further in. It had chairs and a cozy looking rug. It was amazing, the place looked bran knew. Dominic walked up to one of the stacks and grabbed what looked like a Scroll. He unfolded it, and read the first line. "Mutant X Chronicles." Lexa grabbed the Scroll from him. "I know the leader." She informed him._

_It was a couple of hours of reading and looking around, there were more scrolls in this place then there are books in the biggest library. They all seemed about Mutant X, well most of them anyways. They did find other Scrolls that weren't about Mutant X but they weren't interested in them. It's when they found a Scroll about one of the team named Brennan Molwray. And a weapon, a locket and a guy named Riddik. "We have to take this to Adam." Lexa said. It was then another presents made it's self known. "You can't." He said he came out of the shadows both Dominic and Lexa were ready to fight if need be. But they relaxed when they saw him, he looked like a Monk. "I guard the Scrolls, to protect them." He said, he held out his hand just a new Scroll fell from no where and landed in his hands. He walked down the aisles to an empty spot and placed the new Scroll there. "I don't understand, what's with all the Scrolls?" Lexa asked. "The Oracles see the future and write it down for safe keeping. You have seen more then anyone. But it's time to go." He said taking the Scroll from her hand placing it back and then showing them the way out. An oak door, with stairs leading down and out of the mountain. "Wait we wanna know what's with all this." Dominic asked not about to go with out answers. "And how does my old friend have to do with this future?" He asked._

"The Monk never answered, he just smiled and disappeared. In fact everything disappeared." Lexa said finishing her story. "Okay so what are we suppose to do with this information?" Shalimar asked. "Well blonde that's up to Adam." Lexa said. It was clear they both hated each other. "How do we know you're not our enemy like Eckhart. You could want the weapon for yourself, we don't even know your powers." Shalimar said. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'm an elemental. I can control light." Lexa informed her. She went invisible, a minute later she was visible again behind Shalimar. "Behind ya blonde." Lexa said. Jesse could see this was gonna turn into a fight. So he was getting out of the line of fire. "Guy's we need to go find Brennan and Emma." Jesse said, that got Shalimar's attention away from Lexa. Dominic didn't get a chance to answer Shalimar's question, he was pretty sure they weren't going to like it anyways, after all he'd seen the look on their faces when Riddik's name was mentioned from Lexa's story. That's his friend rubbing people the wrong way, after all he's evil. Dominic smirked at that thought, but when he saw everyone heading out he followed

But just as they were all heading out of the lab the phone rang, Adam went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." A few minutes later Adam had a smile on his face. "Brennan am I glad to hear from you." Jesse and Shalimar were right beside Adam, as Adam pushed the speaker phone.

In the middle of no where at the same time.

The truck ran out of gas a few miles out of the woods. So Kevin and Betty grabbed their bags, Calvin had his back and Brennan was caring Lilly's bag. The sky was starting to get cloudy and Brennan was fearing that it might rain. They finally got to a gas station so Brennan could call his friends. He gave Lilly the bag and walked around the building, that's when someone grabbed him from behind, putting his hand over Brennan's mouth to keep him silent. "Shut up." The guy whispered it was so low Brennan hardly heard him. "I'm gonna let you go just stay calm." He said then let Brennan go. Brennan spun around and came face to face with Riddik. "Shit. What are you doing back." Brennan said getting ready for a fight. "I'm not here to fight or kill ya. If I was you'd be dead already." Riddik informed him. "Listen take this, it'll help you in the future, now don't read it yet, wait until I'm gone and you have the time." Riddik said handing Brennan the very Scroll Lexa and Dominic had seen fall out of no where. "What is it?" Brennan asked. Riddik just rolled his eyes, "I don't have time to answer any questions just call your friends. And you might wanna hurry." Riddik suggested as he pointed to car that pulled up to the gas station and a couple of Eckhart's men stepped out. "Damnit." He looked back and saw that Riddik was gone. He looked down and saw a cell phone. _Riddik must of left it._ Brennan thought, he bent down and picked it up. He looked back at Eckhart's men and noticed they were heading to Calvin and Lilly while their parents were inside the convenient store buying a can of gas. Well Brennan wasn't gonna have any of that. He walked back around the building up to Calvin and Lilly who were just joking with each other. They looked at Brennan then the men. Eckhart's men looked at Brennan and got out their teasers. "You want me?" Brennan asked they nodded, turning the teasers on. "Well, you're shit out of luck." Brennan said as he charged up some electricity and threw it at the two men. They went down with out a fight. That's when Kevin and Betty came outside. They ran to their kids, Brennan looked at them. "Take your kids back to your car." Brennan said. "Betty do you have a pen and paper?" Brennan asked. "I think I do." Betty said she looked in her purse and pulled out a small tablet and pen and gave it to Brennan. "Go to this address, it's one of Mutant X's safe houses. There's food, beds and a phone. I'll call you as soon as I can." Brennan said handing the paper back over to Betty. They just nodded and ran back to the car. Brennan took the cell phone he'd pocketed and called up Sanctuary. He saw the guys trying to get back up and kicked them in the head knocking them out again. _"Hello?"_ Brennan heard Adam say. "Adam it's me Brennan." Brennan was glad that someone picked up, he had been a little worried that they'd all be out looking for him and Emma. _"Brennan am I glad to hear from you." Adam said._ Brennan heard Adam turn on the speaker phone so everyone could here. "Guy's I don't have time for pleasantries. I need you to take the double Helix and come and get me, I'm at a gas station a few dozen miles from the mountain." Brennan instructed, "I'll explain more, but if you don't hurry a few more of Eckhart's men just might beat you to it." Brennan finished explaining.

"_You got it Brennan we'll be right there."_ Shalimar said. "Wait Jesse I need you to make up four new identities for some friends. Betty's the mom Kevin's the dad, then there's Lilly age ten and Calvin age fourteen. They need new names a new city and Kevin needs a new job." Brennan informed. _"Got it, I'll get to work on it right away." Jesse said_. Both Brennan and Adam hung up at the same time. Now all Brennan had to do was wait. _Great I'm a dead man._ Brennan thought, it wasn't that he didn't trust his friends to come, it was just that he saw two vans he recognized and he was sure one was the van that had taken him to that mountain to begin with, and to make it worse thunder rumbled, and the clouds were moving in over the sun. So he knew that all this could only mean one thing.

**Trouble**.

TBC.

Sorry it took so long but writers block can be a bitch sometimes. Well read and review. I hope to get more this time, but I don't care how many I get I plan to finish this story no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6 The Code

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 6: An old friend shows up, helps out and then leaves, what's her motive, who is she really. And what's with the crystal.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Charmed

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 6: The Code

Last time on Mutant X.

"_You got it Brennan we'll be right there."_ Shalimar said. "Wait Jesse I need you to make up four new identities for some friends. Betty's the mom Kevin's the dad, then there's Lilly age ten and Calvin age fourteen. They need new names a new city and Kevin needs a new job." Brennan informed. _"Got it, I'll get to work on it right away." Jesse said_. Both Brennan and Adam hung up at the same time. Now all Brennan had to do was wait. _Great I'm a dead man._ Brennan thought, it wasn't that he didn't trust his friends to come, it was just that he saw two vans he recognized and he was sure one was the van that had taken him to that mountain to begin with, and to make it worse thunder rumbled, and the clouds were moving in over the sun. So he knew that all this could only mean one thing.

And now.

The rain started to pore down, and Brennan's powers were useless. Brennan could still fight without them but he'll be weak, in fact he's getting weaker by the minute. That's when he saw a black corvette tear down the road. The car spun and stopped a few feet behind Brennan. He looked at it as the door opened and a slender leg wearing black boots came out, and soon a body followed. She was tall, had black hair up in a pony tail, bright green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt.

She smiled at Brennan. "Long time no see." She said. Brennan shook her head, "how'd you know?" She shrugged. "I had a feeling." She walked in front of Brennan and pushed him against the car to get him out of the fight. Then she turned back around to face the GSA. "Bring in on." She taunted, they attacked her, she ducked a punch, round house kicked the guy. Jumped onto the car as Brennan moved out of the way. She kicked one of the guys in the face, and did a back flip off the car kicking the third guy down as well. After that they took off back to their van and left, more so because they saw the Double Helix. She saw it as well, she turned to Brennan. "I'll be seeing you Bren." She said as she opened her car door, but before she got in, she kissed Brennan, with a tongue action and everything. Then she pulled away got in the car and drove off.

The double Helix landed close by, Shalimar was at the hatch as it was opened and Brennan got on. Jesse looked at Brennan before he closed the hatch and headed back to Sanctuary. Brennan didn't know if any of them had seen what had happened between Brennan and that woman. Unfortunately Jesse had, he was glad Shalimar hadn't, he knows how Shal feels about Brennan. He had been pretty sure Brennan felt the same, and then she had shown up. But Jesse wasn't about to say anything about it. It's Brennan's life, he just better not hurt Shalimar, in anyway.

Back at Sanctuary.

"We couldn't get into the disc because of a password." Jesse said as he finished filling Brennan in on what had been going on while Brennan's been at that cabin. Adam welcomed Brennan back, "It's good to have you back." Adam said, "Here you go." Adam handed Brennan his locket back. "Thanks." Brennan said as he took the locket. "Now let's see if I can crack that password." Brennan said as he sat at the computer. He turned it on and the Jesse put the disc in. It came on and asked for a password. "Hm… Why did ya'll think I could crack the password?" Brennan asked as he looked at them. "Because your dads locket was the key, so we were thinking that he might have left you a clue or something." Adam said.

"This is gonna take some time." Brennan said. "Alright while you're working on that the rest of you get some sleep." Adam said, Jesse and the others have had little to no sleep ever since Brennan and Emma went over that cliff. Adam decided to do some work so he headed into the lab. It was close to two hours later when Brennan finally got it. "I got it, Adam guy's I got it." Brennan said, everyone came back down stairs, Adam came out of the lab and Ike orbed down when he heard Brennan. Brennan put in R I B. Then hit enter, "access granted, welcome Brennan." It said. Then the screen was filled with words that were encrypted. "Great, it's coded." Ike said. "It might take a while but I can decode." Jesse said.

The phone went off a few minutes later. "I'll get it." Adam said and headed to the lab, it's like he'd been expecting a phone call. "I'll be right back." Brennan said as he stood up and headed to the lab as well, Shalimar stopped him though. "How'd you figure it out, what's R I B stand for?" Shalimar asked. "Riddik, Isaac and Brennan. It's my real dads' name. I just looked in at the picture and it came to me." Brennan said, "I need to go." Brennan left, Shalimar shrugged and went back to the Jesse and the others.

Adam was fighting with someone on the phone. "Adam it's time for you to leave, you've been there to long, they need to do this on their own."

"I can't just leave they need me."

"No they don't. It's time for you to go where you're needed." Brennan saw a woman on the big screen phone. "Fine." Adam hung up. He looked at the ground, "you're leaving?" Adam jumped when he heard Brennan's voice. "Yes, I'm leaving. I'm leaving Lexa in charge, she's one of the bests." Adam said. "I'll be back up, and leaving tonight. Give them this, when they find me gone." Adam handed Brennan a note, written for all of Mutant X. "You knew you had to leave." Brennan said, Adam nodded. "It was great knowing you Adam." Brennan hugged Adam then left to his room.

Adam's room.

Adam walked into his room crystal in hand. He walked to a picture of the mountain. Adam moved the picture to see a handle in the wall, he pulled on it and the wall moved out showing an inner room. He walked in, there was a filing cabinet, and a safe built into the wall. He put in the numbers and opened the safe, he put the crystal in there and closed it up. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door then replaced the picture.

It was hours later after he was packed that he left, leaving one last good bye in the lab.

Brennan's room.

Brennan pulled the scroll out of the back of his pants and put it on his desk, he didn't tell Adam or the others. He wasn't sure what to tell them, he hasn't even opened it yet. He just looked at it for a few hours contemplating and then finally picked it up and put it in his desk, and closed the door before going to bed, and even then he didn't go to sleep. Too much had happened, and he had to many questions and not enough answers.

Sorry for the long wait I've been busy and it's been a pretty long writes block. But as always R&R please, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 Bitch Meredith Brooks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 7: She is beautiful in so many ways, and she wants something, Brennan knows, she always wants something.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Charmed

Genres: Slash, het

Suggestion: To get the full feel for this chapter you should go to you tube and listen to the song while you're reading this.

Chapter 7: Bitch (Meredith Brooks)

_It had been three weeks since Adam left, and we've finished morning over Emma. Shalimar, Jesse and I have been moving on, doing our jobs and becoming friends with Lexa, Dominic on the other hand is a different story. Now we have been cooped up in Sanctuary for far to long. So Lexa decided to check out the new club called Hit Me. It's been open for a couple of a months now, doing real good. Once a week it has someone guy or girl pick a song and dance to it, on the dance floor all alone if they want. Or with a partner. Now that was this night, the once a week night. Have you ever had something so good, get so turned around and go so wrong so fast. Well if you have then you should know how I felt when I heard this song come on as the dance floor was clearing and I saw her across the room._

Her name's Samantha, she is hot, wearing a tight mini skirt, high heeled boots, and a red top that leaves little to the imagination. It was her song, and she was singing it just for me, I know she was.

I hate the world todayYou're so good to me, I knowBut I can changeTried to tell youBut you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneathInnocent and sweet

She was shaking her hips in a seductive way as she walked to where Brennan was standing with his friends at the bar, Shalimar could tell this girl was flirting with Brennan and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Yesterday I criedMost have been to see the softer sideI can understand how you'd bee so confusedI don't envy youI'm a little bit of everythingAll rolled into one

She grabbed Brennan's hand and started to pull him out onto the dance floor. That's when she got right up next to him shaking her hips against his, and waiting for his next move.

I'm a bitch I'm a loverI'm a child I'm a motherI'm a sinner I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell I'm your dreamI'm nothing in betweenYou know, you wouldn't want it any other way

Brennan knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it. He grabbed her hand and spun her out, he let go of her hand and she looked at him disappointed it. He started to walk away he wasn't doing this. She walked up to him grabbed his arm and turned him around. Brennan knew he wasn't getting away that easily, he might as well dance. He put his arm around her hips and they started to dance together.

So take me as I amThis may mean, you'll have to be a stronger manrest assured , when I start to make you nervousAnd I'm going to extremesTomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thingI'm a bitch I'm a loverI'm a child I'm a motherI'm a sinner I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell I'm your dreamI'm nothing in betweenYou know, you wouldn't want it any other way

Brennan did some moves even his friends didn't know he had. She was all over him, it was daring the instrumental that Brennan grabbed her upper arms and helped propel her into the air. She did three flips and landed in Brennan's arm like they'd done that move for years.

Just when you thinkYou got meFigure out the seasons all ready changingI think it's cool, you do what you doAnd don't try to sing this

It was around that time the dancing changed, they started to talk. "What do you want Samantha?" Brennan asked. "Why do you think I want anything?" She asked sounding all innocent. "You always want something, I knew from when you saved me three weeks ago you'd be back wanting a favor." Brennan explained

I'm a bitch I'm a loverI'm a child I'm a motherI'm a sinner I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell I'm your dreamI'm nothing in betweenYou know, you wouldn't want it any other way

"You're right, I do want something. I need help. To robe a museum." She explained. Brennan gave her a look.

I'm a bitch, I'm teaseI'm a goddess on my kneesWhen you're hurtWhen you sufferI'm your angel undercoverI've been numbI'm revivedCan't say I'm not aliveYou know I wouldn't want it ANY other way

That's when the song ended. "No." Brennan said, they parted and he turned to walk back to his friends. "I made a deal, with Carrie, it's either that or my head." Samantha said before Brennan got out of ear shot. It got the desired effect, Brennan stopped and looked at her. "When?" Brennan asked, he's had dealings with Carrie before. "Two years ago. She says pay up or die. I have two weeks." She explained.

"What Museum?"

"Saint Marks." Brennan knew that name, he knew that Museum it's the hardiest museum to get into, they have the best artifacts, most of which are priceless. Though it seemed every thief can put a price on anything, but this price is Samantha's life. "Deal, I'll see you tomorrow at our spot." Brennan said. "Brennan, please don't tell your friends." Brennan just nodded then headed to them, he avoided their questions about her, and Shalimar jealous look.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, it took awhile to find the right song for this chapter, this is my first song fic so please be kind.


	8. Chapter 8 Here I go again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 8: A museum we have to robe, and artifact Samantha won't tell us about, and to top it all off it's personal.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X

Genres: Slash, het

Warning: There will be a sex scene in this chapter but it's not to graphic.

Chapter 8: Here I go again

_Why does the past keep haunting me, is it bad karma or just my bad luck. Well anyways the next day after Samantha showed back up in my life and left Sanctuary with out telling my friends where I was going, I even took off my ring. I had to see her, I couldn't get her out of my head, she was in trouble and needed my help. That's all it took to bring me back into my old life as a thief. So here I go again._

Brennan showed up at an old run down warehouse, that hasn't been used in years. Brennan slowly opened the door, the place was dirty, Brennan had to dust his hands off on his black pants. "Sam." Brennan called as he walked further into the warehouse, he didn't get an answer. He knows this warehouse, there were some old stairs, Brennan started a slow climb up them. They looked like they could come down at any moment. Luckily they didn't, he saw an old mattress and on the mattress was Samantha, wearing blue jeans and a cut off shirt showing her belly.

Brennan smiled as Samantha stood up, "What took you so long?" Samantha asked as she flicked her long black hair out of her face. "I had to get out of Sanctuary first." Brennan explained. "Of course, you didn't tell them did you?" She asked. "No. It was hard not to though, they're my friends I don't like keeping secrets from them like this." Brennan wanted to tell them. "Now explain why did you go to Carrie?" Brennan asked.

Samantha looked down at her feet, "I had to, I needed money, and a place to stay. I didn't know where you were and I hadn't been getting money like I use to. That was four years ago, and now payment has come, and she wants this new artifact that will be going on display next week. I have to get it before then or it's my life." Samantha explained as she looked at Brennan.

"I can't Sam, it's the Saint Marks, it's the most guarded Museum there is, no thief has ever been able to get past their system." Brennan explained. "Brennan I know you have a history with this Museum but please, it's my life or that artifact. I need your help." Samantha begged. Brennan knew in the end he'd say yes, he's never been able to say no to her. "Alright, but we're gonna need some help. I want you to stake out the Museum, and figure out the system tonight, then we'll start working on it tomorrow." Brennan said then headed down the stairs to his bike. "Brennan thanks." Samantha yelled after him.

Back at Sanctuary.

"Brennan what are you saying, you want to go back to stealing." Shalimar asked. "No, but I have to, she's my friend." Brennan explained to his friends. "I need your help. I can't do it alone, I should know. It's the Museum that got me arrested." Brennan explained. "Listen I'll understand if you don't want to help, you guys don't know her she doesn't mean a whole lot to yall. But she means a lot to me, and she'll die if we don't do this. I can't do it alone, so please." Brennan wasn't one to beg but he needed their help.

"Brennan give us a minute to talk about this." Lexa said. Brennan nodded and left the lab. "Dominic couldn't you just teleport in grab it and leave." Lexa asked. Dominic shook his head, "My powers haven't been working like they should. I can barely teleport to the kitchen with out ending up in the China like last night." Dominic explained. "Well looks like we have to do it the hard way. Brennan." Shalimar called. Brennan walked into the room. "Well?" Brennan asked. "We'll help you." Jesse said. "But we need a plan." Lexa said. "Don't worry, I have one, Samantha is going to stake out the Museum and find out what security system they have. Then we'll set it up on the hologram and use it to practice." They all agreed it was a good idea.

The next afternoon.

Brennan was coming back into Sanctuary putting on his ring at the same time. Samantha was right behind him, she had explained everything to Brennan on the way. He set up the program and everyone was ready. "Samantha said they have cameras everywhere."

"I think Dominic and I should stay in the double Helix on the roof of the building and monitor the cameras, I'll put it on a loop for the guards. I'll also be able to tell you when I guards getting close." Jesse said. "Good idea. There's also two doors on each side of the room where the artifact is being held, they have to be unlocked at the same time. Samantha got a copy of the keys." Brennan explained. "How the hell did she do that?" Shalimar asked. "My powers." Was all Samantha said. "Can we get on with this?" Dominic asked.

"There are two different security systems one for each door. I used inferred glasses and saw red invisible beams crisscrossing everywhere, but there's an upstairs looking down, so I suggest Lexa up top looking down with the glasses and a Farrell like Shalimar doing the acrobatic shit." Samantha suggested, Brennan had informed her of everyone in Mutant X. "There side has a flashing floor that's in the rhythm of a waltz."

"Fine let's get started." Lexa said. It took them a week to get it, Shalimar and Lexa had worked together, Lexa being Shalimar's eyes. Samantha and Brennan were on the other side dancing together, they were learning their moves until it was perfect.

The night before.

Samantha had been staying in a spare room at Sanctuary, her and Brennan had been working close together, and finding that bond they once had so many years ago. Brennan was in his room looking at the Scroll Riddik had given him. Brennan had wanted it to go faster and easier, he'd tried calling for Ike but he hasn't shown up in the past week. So no telling what's going on with him. He heard a knock on the door, he rushed to put the scroll. "Give me a minute." He grabbed his poetry book off the nightstand and opened it, "Come in." Brennan called. Samantha opened the door, she smiled at Brennan before closing the door. "Hey." Samantha said. Brennan looked up at her. "Hey, what's going on?" Brennan asked. "Nothing, are you just reading?" Samantha asked. "Yeah." Samantha sat next to Brennan she took the book, "then maybe it's better for your eyes this way." Samantha turned the book right side up. Brennan laughed, "yeah I guess that is better."

"What happened to us, we use to be so close, and I mean close." Samantha got up closer to Brennan, so close they were touching. "Yeah, then I woke up and you were gone, leaving me with my share of the money. You didn't even say goodbye, or give me an explaining, I never expected to see you again." Brennan said. "Well I'm here now."

"You expect us to just pick up where we left off. Is that it?" Brennan asked. "I'm sorry." Samantha said she got up and headed for the door. Brennan put his hand on the door before she could open the door. He moved his hand and locked it. "I still love you." Brennan said. She looked at him, then they kissed, and deep kiss tongues dancing together and two bodies melding as one.

Brennan put his hands under Samantha's shirt and started to take it off as they were moving to the bed. They landed on the bed as they kissed, Brennan parted for a minute as he reached over to his radio and turned it on, to drown out any sounds from inside the room. Samantha helped Brennan take off his shirt and started to take his pants off, then took her shorts off leaving them both in their underwear. They kissed as she took off her bra, then she started to pull Brennan's shorts down. Brennan watched her as she moved down his body, it's been along time since Brennan's had a blow job from Samantha.

It was a long night of passion, and two people getting to know each other again, inside and out. Brennan loved the feel off Samantha's body against his. Until they were both exhausted, he had his arm around Samantha as they fell asleep needing their rest for tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9 The Heist

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 8: A museum we have to robe, and artifact Samantha won't tell us about, and to top it all off it's personal.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Crow

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 9: The Heist

The next night they arrived at the Museum in the Double Helix which was cloaked, Jesse was setting up the system in the Double Helix while they were landing on the roof. Shalimar was tying up her black slime boots and the put the ear piece and mike on. They each had one to talk to each other. Lexa was securing the glasses as her black vest. Brennan and Samantha were hooking a I-pod to their pants and putting the one earphones in his left ear while the ear piece was in the right ear, same was with Samantha.

"Okay everyone know the plan?" Dominic asked as he set the Helix gently on the roof. A few minutes later and Jesse was plugged in. "Alright, go." Jesse said. Shalimar and Samantha hooked up a rope so they could climb down the side of the building, to the two open windows Samantha saw just this morning. At the same time Shalimar and Samantha pushed from the wall turned and swung right inside the windows, then they unhooked, it was all in a swift smooth movement. It was a little more difficult for Brennan and Lexa, but in the end they got inside the windows as well.

Then they went to the separated. Silent, and careful so not to be seen. Lexa went up some stairs to the landing so she could watch Shalimar as she worked her stuff. Shalimar walked into the room where all the lasers were, "Okay Shalimar just like was practiced, there are three in front of you, and crisscrossing it's not going to be easy." Lexa said. Shalimar nodded as she turned around, she did three back flips in a row, and each time missing lasers as she went. "Shalimar wait, you have two lasers you can't jump over or go under, you might need to go between." Lexa informed her. Shalimar again nodded as she bent down and used leverage on the floor to jump between the lasers spinning she bent her front half down pushed off the floor and landed on her feet as she jumped over more lasers. "Finished." Shalimar whispered.

"Shalimar you're about to have company." Jesse informed her. Shalimar was about to take a step when Lexa stopped her. "Don't move, there's a laser a few inches in front of you." Lexa said, Shalimar looked around there was no where to hide, she looked up and so a two pipes running across the ceiling, she moved back a few inches then jumped straight up, she grabbed one of the pipes then swung her legs over the other just as the guard looked into the room, Lexa had pulled back hiding behind a wall. It was a few minutes before the guy left, Shalimar jumped down right outside that last laser. "Lexa get back to the Helix." Shalimar said. "Alright I'm pulling out." Lexa said.

Brennan and Samantha made it to their area, they saw the flashing lights on the floor. They were about to turn on the music when Samantha grabbed Brennan's arm. "It's changed, the rhythms no longer the waltz." She said, Brennan looked at them an noticed as well. "Dimmit." Brennan said as he took the ear phone out just like Samantha did. "It's the Tango. That's just great." Brennan said. "Guy's are you going to be able to do it?" Jesse asked. "Yeah Jesse give us some music." Samantha said.

"We can do it Brennan, we did it before." Brennan sighed in defeat, "I know." It was at the end of the song when they got across the room, they didn't miss a beat. "Okay we're at the door." Brennan said into the mice. "So am I."

"Okay guys get ready on three." Jesse said as Shalimar and Brennan pulled out the key and put the keys in the holes. "One." Jesse started.

"Two." Shalimar said.

"Three." Brennan and Samantha said at the same time as they turned their keys and both doors opened. They walked into the room, "Shalimar how'd it go?" Brennan asked. "Piece of cake." Shalimar said. They looked at the artifact to see that it's a scroll. "No way." Brennan said. "This is your artifact?" Shalimar asked. Samantha grabbed the scroll. "Yep now let's get out of here." Samantha said as she headed to the door. "I'll take that." Brennan said as he took the scroll from Samantha just as an alarm went off and the doors closed. "That's just great." Shalimar shouted. "How could I have known there was a trigger under the artifact." Samantha said. "It doesn't matter we just need to get out of here." Brennan said.

Dominic got up from his seat in the Helix and concentrated as he teleported into the room. "I did it."

"Dominic take Samantha and Shalimar first." Brennan said. The guards were running down the rooms to the doors pulling out their keys. Dominic got them to the Helix but just as he was about to go back for Brennan who was putting the scroll in the back of his pants. The doors opened, Brennan felt someone grab him from behind and they teleported, but it wasn't to the Double Helix. He turned around and got the shock of his life, _again_.


	10. Chapter 10 Help Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 8: A museum we have to robe, and artifact Samantha won't tell us about, and to top it all off it's personal.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Crow

Genres: Slash, het

Chapter 10: Help Me

Shalimar, Lexa, Dominic and Jesse were all standing at the end of the hall from his room. They could hear him crying, more like sobs actually, they wanted to cry as well for their friend was hurting. Shalimar looked to her left at Riddik who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the team then turned and headed for the training room. Shalimar looked at Jesse, "follow me." She mouthed to him, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing, they headed to the bedroom slowly opened his door and looked at Brennan lying on his bed with his back to the door.

72 hours prier

Dominic got up from his seat in the Helix and concentrated as he teleported into the room. "I did it."

"Dominic take Samantha and Shalimar first." Brennan said. The guards were running down the rooms to the doors pulling out their keys. Dominic got them to the Helix but just as he was about to go back for Brennan who was putting the scroll in the back of his pants. The doors opened, Brennan felt someone grab him from behind and they teleported, but it wasn't to the Double Helix. He turned around and got the shock of his life, _again_.

Dominic couldn't go back once those cops had entered the room, he looked at the others, Brennan was arrested again from the same museum that had gotten him arrested the first time. At least that's what his friends thought, there weren't any cameras in that room. So the only way to know was threw coms, and Brennan's was just taken off his fingers.

He grabbed Brennan's hand and took his ring off. "No coms."

"Riddik, why does it always seem when ever you show up I'm in trouble." Brennan said. "Or you cause the trouble."

"What not happy to see me." Riddik said with sarcasm in his voice. "Fine what do you want?"

"Give the scroll." Riddik said. For some reason Brennan did, he's not sure why but a part of Brennan, and a strong part trusted him. He's never hurt him, even when he kidnapped him the first time they met. "Give her this one." Riddik handed Brennan an identical scroll, only this one was blank. "Okay now what?" Brennan asked. "Brennan the only person who can open this scroll is you, but even I don't trust that to let someone like Carrie get her hands on this scroll. So let her get her hands on the one you have now." And before Brennan had time to say anything he found himself back on the Double Helix.

"Whoa." Jesse said as Brennan had been teleported right next to him. "What the hell?" Lexa asked. "Brennan didn't want to say anything about Riddik just yet, he wasn't sure how his friends would handle it. "I did it, I figured out why my powers have been going AWOL, I can teleport people from a distance." Dominic explained. "Yeah I ended up in Egypt for a while. But now I'm back so lets get out of here, oh and Samantha here's that scroll." Brennan said as he handed the scroll to Samantha. "Thanks, I need to go to Carrie now and give her this scroll."

Next Morning Sanctuary

Brennan was saying bye to Samantha, in a very friendly way, Shalimar and the others were watching from the rec area not far from the entrance. They were sitting on the couch and chairs, "I thought they were friends, that doesn't look like just a friend hug, oh and now their kissing." Shalimar complained. They could tell she was jealous. "Get a room." Shalimar yelled at them. They separated, one more goodbye and Samantha left. Brennan looked at Shalimar with a look that said 'What.' He walked up to them, "Oh Brennan, kiss me more." Lexa mimicked, "I'd love too." Dominic said and they started to kiss and grope. "Okay I get it, alright so enough." Brennan said, they start to were laughing.

Late Evening Sanctuary

Brennan for some reason couldn't get to sleep he felt uneasy, ever since he gave Samantha that fake scroll, he was afraid that Carrie would hurt her. Then as he walked to the kitchen for a warm glass of milk the phone rang. Brennan picked it up on the second ring. "Hello." Brennan said, he didn't like the response he got. "Brennan, it's Sam." She sounded scared, in pain as well. "Sam what's wrong?" Brennan asked clearly worried. "It was a fake, she wasn't happy, help me, she-please Brennan help me." Samantha was crying, then someone else's voice came over the phone. "Come to my home if you wish to see your girlfriend alive again, and bring the scroll." She ordered then hung up. "No, Sam." It took Brennan a few minutes to get everyone up and tell them what happened. "She begged me to help her." They agreed with out hesitation, they liked her, even though Shalimar was jealous, she'd spent time with Samantha, and she didn't deserve to die. So tomorrow morning, they go to Carries house and get their friend back, while Brennan gets the scroll. He just hopped that Riddik would hand it over with out a fight.


	11. Chapter 11 Death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 11: No Sam, she can't be, it can't be. It's my fault my fault, no, I blame Riddik, then why is it I feel guilty. This is Brennan Molwray if you'd like to know what I'm talking about then read on.

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Crow

Genres: Slash, het

Warning: There will be a death in this chapter

Chapter 11: Death

_Have you ever loved someone so much that their death felt like it would break your very soul. Well that's how I felt about Samantha, and I knew that no matter what I wasn't about to let her die._

After everyone but himself left to go help Samantha, Brennan looked up and called out. "Riddick." After a few minutes he called again. "Riddick get your ass down here now!" Riddick puffed in. "What?" He sounded irritated.

"Give me the scroll." He ordered. Riddick shook his head, he knows what Brennan's planning and he can't have that. "No, I can't let you give up the scroll for a single girl." Riddick said. "She's not just a girl. She's my best friend. She's my….lover." Brennan said that last part as a whisper. "Did I hear correctly did you say lover? I thought you loved Shalimar." Riddick said. "I do." Brennan shot back, his voice rising. Riddick just shrugged, "Whatever, I can't give you the scroll. Find another way." He dared Brennan and he left the same way he came in. It took a few minutes before an idea came to him, he ran to his room, pulled open his desk drawer and grabbed the scroll Riddick had given him. He hadn't even opened it. He slipped it in his jacket pocket and then he left. The guys had taken the Double Helix, so he grabbed his black bike. He had no idea how long it was going to take him to get the outskirts where the mansion was. But he was going to make it before any of his friends got hurt….or worse.

Brennan was stuck in traffic, he put his ring up to his mouth and tried to get in contact with his friends. "Shalimar, Jesse." Nothing. "Lexa." Again nothing. "Dominic!" Brennan was worried, and now when he didn't get a respond back he new something was wrong. "Damnit." He cussed as he turned his bike and sped between the cars. He took the first turn off he got. He headed down until he saw a red light, by the arrow on the lane next to him was green, he squeezed between two cars and took it then did a quick U-turn and went in the direction of the green light then turned back to the direction he'd been going from the start. He weaved in and out of cars as he broke the speed limit, he even ran a red light as he hit the gas some more. Finally after an hour of this he made it to the mansion. He didn't see the Double Helix, he guessed it was cloaked. He slowly got off his bike after turning the engine off and putting the down on it. He walked up to the gates that kept people away from the mansion. You would need a password to get in, Brennan looked at the panel. He still had a few tricks up his sleeves, he took the box off and exposed the wires, then he used just enough electricity to get the gate to open. He went inside with out fixing the control box. He walked up to the big oak double doors that was the entrance to the mansion. He had a bad feeling about this, he turned to go back and find another way in when the doors opened on their own accord. Brennan looked at it, "Oh this isn't good." Brennan mumbled to himself and he walked inside. Not four feet inside and the doors close and he hears the distinct click signaling that to door is locked. Brennan shook his head, this was such a bad idea he thought as he walked into the middle of what can only be described as the lobby of this place. It was huge. Two big stairs leading up and meeting in the middle, a hallway, a long red carpet. Not to mention the expensive furniture, and the drapes, and pictures, and a big chandelier right about Brennan's head. He slowly started to walk up the stairs, he checked under his jacket to where the scroll was safe and secure.

He looked down the long hallway, so far no one seemed to be home, though he wasn't about to call out and make himself known and if they don't know he's here. But he seriously doubt that. There were lots of rooms, it was starting to get creepy, if it wasn't already. He tried a few of the doors but they were all locked. As he walked up another flight of stairs he'd found at the end of the hallway, he started to hear voices, it sounded like Shalimar, and Jesse. Even Lexa, and was that Dominic cussing. Well they sounded like they needed help. He rushed down the next hall and ran into the only room with an open door. And there they were. And Brennan was right, it was a bad idea.

Shalimar and Samantha were in what can only be called a cage, it was a Plexiglas glass cage. Dominic and Lexa were in the one beside it. They were yelling at each other, that is until they saw Brennan. Then they looked at him and yelled. "It's a trap." But the warning came to late. Manacles came up from the floor where Brennan was standing, grabbed his ankles and lifted him into the air, he was pretty high up. He was upside down his arms hanging there, two feet off the ground. "Brennan." They called out to him. The blood was rushing to his head. Then he saw here, a woman in red, the one they call Madam. "So you're Brennan, I believe you have my scroll." She said, two guys dressed in black followed her. Probably her goons, Brennan thought. "I don't have it." He lied, she tisked him, shaking her index finger back and forth. "Don't lie to me. Now you have until this spikes reach, and your friends die." She said, pushing a few buttons on the wall. A ring of fire surrounded Shalimar and Samantha. They both screamed, what with being Farrell and all. Water started to pour into the cage Dominic and Lexa were in. And spikes came out of the wall just across from Brennan. "I also have these heart monitors, so when you die, you're body will fall and then I can search you for my scroll." She informed him as she turned the heart monitors on. There were five beeps, that gave Brennan an idea. She clapped her hands and her goons followed her out. "Wow, their good dogs." Dominic said as the water was up to their ankles. The fire was closing in on Shalimar and Samantha just as the spikes were moving in on Brennan. Brennan closed his eyes, and went back in his mind to a time when he was twenty. "No Brennan don't." He heard Samantha but then everything fell away and there was nothing but his memory. Shalimar looked at Samantha, "What's he doing?" She asked.

"He's trying to stop his heart."

"What?" The other three asked in unison.

"Five years after we got to Washington Brennan met this guy. He taught him martial arts, how to meditate, and to stop his heart, it's a deep form of meditation, Brennan's never been able to master it. If your heart stops for more then five minutes, then brain damage accurse and there's no coming back." She informed them.

_He was wearing a black shirt and blue shorts sitting Indiana style on the floor. His hair was black and spiked up. He looked so young, his eyes were closed. An older guy was standing over him, he had graying hair and a black martial arts outfit. "Now Brennan, just listen. Close your eyes, and listen to the sound of my voice. There's nothing else here, picture a green field wonderful grass, a nice breeze, and you're sitting in the middle of it, the warm sun beating on your skin. Just listen to the sound of your heart. Breath light and shallow, nothing else exist." He stopped talking, just walked around Brennan as he breathed and concentrated._

Brennan's heart beat started to slow down, but the spikes were getting closer. "Brennan no." Samantha whispered. Five minutes later Brennan flat lined. He felt the floor with a thump. "Brennan." They all screamed. Lexa and Dominic were almost at the top of their cage. Shalimar had moved her hand out the fire burnt it. "Ouch." She said as she pulled her hand back.

"_Brennan the hardest part is starting your heart. You need to keep your mind in it, if you're alone and no one can give you CPR you need to force it. The only thing I've ever found to work is by thinking of the person I'd hate to leave the most, the one person I love more then anyone else."_

A woman came to Brennan's mind, but it wasn't Samantha, it was someone Brennan didn't expect, it was Shalimar. Her beautiful green eyes, and her long curly blond hair, the smile on her face, her strong will. And her sensitive and protectiveness she shows not just to him, but to the people she loves. After almost five minutes and everyone screaming at him to wake up, he gasps for breath like he'd just come up for air after being submerged under water. A lot like what's happening to Lexa and Dominic. He sat up, and looked around. He saw Lexa and Dominic, they were going under the water, Shalimar and Samantha was sweating. Brennan got up on shaky legs, then made his way to the control panel, he pushed a few buttons the fire disappeared and the cages opened, Lexa and Dominic whooshed out with the water. Lexa and Dominic looked like to drown rats. Samantha went to help them up. Shalimar was holding her burnt hand protectively against her. Brennan walked to her and checked it out. Brennan looked at the four of them, and then remembered someone was missing. "Where's Jesse?" Brennan asked. They looked at each then at Brennan before answering. "Brennan, Jesse's the reason we're alive. He…He lied, he said he knew were the scroll was. But he doesn't, she took him away and locked us up." Shalimar informed him. He looked at Dominic.

"What about you, why didn't you teleport." Brennan said.

"Because I couldn't, I already tried, there's a shield or something keeping me from teleporting." Dominic informed him.

"That's great." Brennan said as they headed out of the room. "Let's split up and find Jesse, in half an hour meet back at the Lobby." Brennan said, if the shield was keeping Dominic grounded, then that's probably why their coms weren't working. They all agreed and split up. Brennan and Samantha headed up to the third floor, Dominic, Lexa and Shalimar started searching the rest of the rooms.

Samantha and Brennan got up to the third floor, it was as deserted as the rest of the house. They started to try doors, it took three doors before they found one that was open. "Oh shit." Brennan said as he looked into the room. Samantha looked it, her eyes got wide. "Are those glass stairs?" Samantha asked. Brennan shrugged, he had no idea.

"Let's try another door." Samantha suggested. They turned around but there was Madam. "Oh don't go just yet." She snapped her fingers and Samantha disappeared. "Where is she you bitch."

"Language. Turn around and look up there." She suggested. Brennan turned and looked at where the stairs led. Samantha was up on a stone floor, chained to a pillar. "Sam." Brennan screamed. "If you can get to her, I'll let her off her dept." She said into Brennan's ear. He looked at the stairs, then at Samantha. She looked at him, she had her hands chained above her head, and chains around her waist and ankles. Brennan slipped off his shoes, and jacket. It was mostly likely a bad idea, but he needed to lighten the load. Brennan started up the stairs. And like glass it started to brake cutting into Brennan's feet, and legs.

Shalimar, Lexa and Dominic, found Jesse, he was badly beaten. Shalimar was undoing the chains hanging him to the wall. He was bleeding from his lip and chest. He had a black eye, and bruises all over.

Brennan fell on the stairs he was half way there. Glass cut up his stomach, his arms hands, and face. He had cuts all over and bleeding. "Brennan no." Samantha whispered as she hung there limply. Brennan forced himself up, and slowly making his way up to Samantha. "BRENNAN!!!" Shalimar screamed from downstairs. They had gone upstairs to get Brennan and Samantha. "Sam." Brennan said in pain as he finally made it to the stone floor. "Brennan." Samantha said sadly as the chains disappeared and she fell to the floor. The glass stairs disappeared and turned into real stairs. Shalimar and Dominic raced upstairs to help Brennan and Samantha. Lexa stayed downstairs with Jesse.

A few minutes later Dominic and Shalimar came downstairs with Brennan and Samantha. As Dominic helped Brennan to sit down he said. "I wish Riddik was here." Shalimar looked at him as she helped Samantha to sit. "Why?" She asked.

"Because Riddik can heal, but he's not gonna listen, he won't come if you call." But then he looked at Brennan. "Brennan, give him a call."

"What why?" Brennan asked, pain laced his voice.

"Just call him." Samantha said as her strength was returning. He nodded, then looked up at the ceiling. "Riddik." Nothing. "Riddik." Again nothing. Then Dominic looked at the ceiling. "Riddik Brennan's hurt get your ass down here you he'll die." A minute later Riddik puffed in. "Why didn't you say so." He said in a very annoyed manner. Then he got down next to Brennan and started to heal him. Unfortunately as he was healing Brennan's wounds were starting to show up at Riddik. Then he moved to Jesse. Riddik was getting weaker as he healed them. Dominic had to help him to stand up, he need help to stay on his feet. He looked at Dominic, "it's your fault." He said. He pushed away from Dominic, then there was a puff of smoke but once it cleared Riddik was still standing there. "What happened?" Riddik asked.

"Oops." Dominic said. "I couldn't teleport either." He glared at Dominic, a snare on his face. "And you had call me in here." Dominic grabbed Riddik's arm and moved him away from the group. "Brennan was dying, if I told you that he died what would you've done?" Dominic asked quietly. Riddik had an even darker look in his eyes.

"I'd have killed you what's the point."

"Then aren't you glad I called you down." Riddik moved away from him.

"What's the way out of here?" He asked. Brennan and Jesse were starting to stand up.

"Downstairs." Brennan informed Riddik.

"Good let's go." Brennan stood up put his shoes and jacket back on. He checked his jacket finding the scroll right where he'd put it. Then he got in front of the group and lead the way.

They got to the lobby, Samantha and Brennan in the lead, just as they were getting to the door bars came over it and a bullet proof glass came between the group separating Samantha and Brennan from the others. It was a two way mirror, Riddik, Shalimar, Lexa, Dominic and Jesse could see Samantha and Brennan, but they could see them. Just themselves. "Great damnit." Brennan said as he hit the mirror. Riddik and the others were trying to brake it down as well. Brennan looked at Samantha, then he heard a snap. Samantha disappeared, then reappeared in Madam's arms, she had one arm around Samantha's waist, and a knife to her throat. "Sam, let her go." Brennan ordered, Madam's goons were next to her. "Give me the scroll and you can have her." She said. "Fine." Brennan said, he grabbed the scroll and threw it at her. One of her goons caught, they opened it and Madam looked at it. "That's not the scroll." She said, the goons threw the scroll back at Brennan. He looked at the scroll as it laid on the floor at his feet. He say names on it. At the top of the list of name's was Samantha's. Then he looked at her. "Where's the real scroll?" She asked.

"I don't have it." Riddik and the others were screaming and banging, they even used a few of their powers. But nothing, while Riddik and the others could hear Brennan and Samantha, Brennan and Samantha couldn't hear them. "Well this is your fault then." Madam said as he she cut Samantha's throat. Then let Samantha go, her limp body fell to the floor. "SAM!!!!" Brennan screamed as he watched Samantha bleed on the floor. Madam and her goons disappeared and the glass wall and bars on the door lifted. Brennan ran to Samantha. He got down next to her and turned her over on her back, he had tears in his eyes. "Sam." He whispered as he felt for her pulse by grabbing her wrist. It was faint and growing fainter. "Sam." She had tears in her eyes too. "Br." She couldn't speak. "Sam no. Don't." He looked up. "Riddik help." Brennan asked as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "I can't." Riddik said. "I've run out of power." He was still weak from healing Brennan and Jesse. Jesse picked up the scroll and looked at it. Samantha gasped her last breath before her pulse went flat. "SAM!!" Brennan cried out. He held her close as she bleed on him. Jesse watched as her name on the scroll was crossed out, and then disappeared, Dominic's name came up next. Jesse folded up the scroll. It took thirty minutes to get Brennan out of the building, he had stopped crying and gone into shock.

Three hours later at Sanctuary.

Riddik, Dominic, Lexa, Shalimar and Jesse were all down the hall. Brennan had taken a shower and now he was in his room crying. Shalimar and Jesse looked at each other. "Follow me." Shalimar said. She headed to the Brennan's room. Jesse was following her, Lexa went to the kitchen to take out some cookies from the oven, it was some comfort food for Brennan. Shalimar slowly opened Brennan's door. He was curled on his side his back to the door. Shalimar walked over to Brennan and laid down behind him, she put her arm over his waist. Jesse walked around the bed and laid down in front of Brennan, Brennan put his arm over Jesse's waist. Lexa left some cookies on Brennan's desk. He cried all night, but no matter what, Shalimar and Jesse didn't leave Brennan the whole time.

Riddik looked at the others, "I'm staying." He informed them then puffed out. Lexa looked at Dominic. "This is great, now we have a Bristow in the house. And Brennan. This is not going to go good." Dominic said as he looked at Lexa. She nodded in agreement this was not going to go well. And with that they went to sleep. While Brennan cried himself to sleep in Shalimar and Jesse's presence, but he didn't care, he missed and loved Samantha. But the image of Shalimar kept coming to his mind, as he remembered what it was like while his life had been slipping from him. Though thoughts were with him as he slept.

_A week later they we had Samantha's funeral, everyone was there, all our old friends and Mutant X. Even Riddik showed up, a day before we'd been notified by the Elders that Ike had gone missing. And three days after the funeral Madam was killed in a car accident, though the cops couldn't figure it out, no other car had hit her and there was no evidence of foul play. But as time went by I began to realize what had happened and who had killed her. Riddik had, though I never told him I knew. But I'm pretty sure he knew that I knew. And every time Riddik and I got into a fight about one thing or another on the inside I'd be smiling, because I knew how much he cared even when he didn't act like it or even seemed like it. And then Shalimar would but in, he'd call her a bitch I'd call him an ass and he'd call me a bastured, but hey it's just a another day at Mutant X._

_((I hope everyone liked this chapter, I'm so sorry it took me so long, I just had the toughest time figuring out I was going to explain it or write it down. And all it took was a vacation away from cable and the internet. Anyways I really hope you all read and review, and thank you very much.))_


	12. Chapter 12 A day in the life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TV shows or characters that are in this fan fic

Summery for chapter 12: "It's just a normal day at Mutant X."

"Describe normal for them Brennan."

"Shut up Riddik let him talk."

"Bitch."

"Am not."

"Shalimar, Riddik stop talking, let them read."

Rating R just in case

Fandom's: Mutant X, Crow

Genres: Slash, het

AN: I don't know much about alternate personalities but I'm going to give it a try and I hope you enjoy what you read.

Chapter 12: A day in the Life

_I'll go on about my story and how I came to be nearing death in a minute. But first you need to see what a typical day it was like at Mutant X. We've lost Adam and Emma, but in the process we've gained not two but three extra team mates. If you can call them that, sure Lexa she's with the team, it's Dominic and Riddik that I'm worried about. Dominic and Riddik seem to know each other, they act like the best of friends. But Riddik hates Shalimar and he's not to fond of me either. A week after Samantha's death we found out why Ike hasn't been around, he's gone missing. The elders don't know where he is, or what happened to him. But Riddik has replaced him becoming my protector so to speak. Oh, and that seems all well and good except that he 'oh I don't know' hates me. Sorry I'm talking to much, I'll just let you read on, and see for yourself what it's like having Riddik on the team._

It was just another day at Mutant X, like any other day it was peaceful, quiet…

"Bitch." Came Riddik's voice from the kitchen, then there was a loud clatter. "You get out of here or I'll throw this knife at you." Shalimar threatened. Lexa and Jesse were starting to slowly back out of the kitchen, as they were walking out of the kitchen a knife went flying Riddik's way, he teleported letting the knife keep going. Passing Lexa and Jesse hitting the wall a few inches from me as I had been walking that way. Of course it stopped me in my tracks. Yep just another peaceful day at Mutant X.

One hour later Shalimar and Jesse are at the store buying a new knife to replace the one that's stuck in the wall that Shalimar can't even pull out. They put the grocery's in the trunk of the car that Jesse was driving. Shalimar riding behind on her motorcycle that Brennan fixed up. Jesse was about to get in the car when a man walked up to them. "Is this your bike?" He asked Shalimar, he was dressed rather nicely in jeans and a biker muscle shirt. One she's seen on Brennan before, "Yes." Shalimar said. He smiled then handed her a flyer. "New faces are always welcome at the race. If you've ever street raced you've probably heard of the Gauntlet. It's a bike race one of the toughest, and then bike would look nice in it, so would you." Shalimar looked at the flyer, there was a prize for the winner. They needed the money, but then there was a call out to someone named Crow. "Who's Crow?"

"Oh, Crow is the best biker I've ever seen, he ran the Gauntlet twice and the second time he won first place. It was amazing, no one's ever done that before, he's a legend, we haven't seen him ever since. That was like five years ago."

"I'll think about it." Shalimar said as she folded up the flyer and then stuck it in her jeans pocket before getting on and following Jesse out to Sanctuary.

"No." Brennan said as he looked at the flyer Shalimar gave him. "You can't go."

"Why the hell not, give me one good reason why I shouldn't do this?" She was upset that Brennan was telling her no, she was excited and told everyone, in fact everyone including Riddick was there listening. And Brennan was telling her no, "I'll give you more then one. You aren't a biker, the Gauntlet kills three out of five people ever year. You can't race unless you're being chased and even then you're all over the rode. You-"

"Alright I get it, I'm not a biker I'll get myself killed. We need the money."

"Then let me race."

"What?" Everyone said as they stared at Brennan.

"I've done it before, five/six years ago. I can do it again." Brennan's heart was pounding, Brennan knew the only way to win the Gauntlet, is to give himself over to his darker side. And he may not be able to come back.

"Fine, if you're sure. It says the race is tonight." Shalimar said, the others weren't sure about this. "It has the address."

"I know where it is." Brennan said as he threw the flyer away. "I'll see ya'll tonight." Brennan said as he grabbed his jacket it put it on and left Sanctuary. He has someone to see and he has only a few hours to get ready.

Brennan drove down to a garage down town near the docks. He parked in front of one of them and got off his bike. "Jason." Brennan called. He heard something going on inside then the door was being opened. A man called Jason was wearing a buzz cut, greased up jeans and shirt and no shoes. "Brennan, what the hell are you doing here, do you have any idea how bad this is." He said.

"Do you still have her, I need her." He was tempted to say no, to turn Brennan away but he couldn't. "Yeah, I do. But you can't do this, riding almost killed you." Brennan walked inside as Jason shut the door behind him. "My friends need me to race the Gauntlet." Brennan explained.

"You're really going to jepordise everything for that one race, don't do this. He'll come back and kill everyone and everything you love." Jason explained.

"Not this time, this time I'm in control are you going to help me or not?" Brennan asked. Jason just shook his head then smiled, "Well we don't have all day." He turned on the music and took the sheet off of Brennan's once beloved bike. As Jason worked on the bike, Brennan worked on his old outfit. He needed the right clothes for the job, at the night grew closer things grew more frantic. It was finally ready Brennan has thirty minutes to get the bridge, which is more then half an hour away. He got on his shiny new bike, kicked it up, then put his helmet on, which had a crow on top.

Once the race starts that's it, you have to wait until next year to race again. He was weaving through traffic and taking short cuts, he new he wasn't going to make it. Five minutes and he's still ten minutes away. As he was getting close, there was a gate blocking the short cut. But there was a car loader in front of him, but it was empty of cars. He ramped his bike up then drove and popped a wheelie to get onto the ramp then he raced and jumped the car and the fence. As he was landing the gun went off, he raced out there just as everyone else was he heard the crowed go wild. "Okay Crow, take over." Brennan said, suddenly a feral smile came on his face. He headed down the short cuts, the twist and turns knocking people out of the way and winning the race. "Crow why did you decided to come back today." There was something in his voice, it just didn't sound like Brennan. "Oh that's easy, Brennan asked me to." Shalimar and the others had been pissed that Brennan didn't show up like he said, until they heard his name. "He wanted me to give the money to his friends, right over there." The crowed was to heavy to get through, and before they knew it, he was gone. The money Crow won, was given to them. Even Riddick had been there, he had disappeared once he realized who was under the helmet.

Riddick was there when Brennan rushed into the Sanctuary, he skidded to a stop. "Riddick, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you were the Crow, you won the race, and you opened yourself up for attack. Didn't you." Riddick said.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get into the show."

"So they won't know you were Crow. Interesting name, did you come up with that or did he."

"He who?" Brennan said acting dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, your second personality, it was easy to tell who you were, and who you weren't. Now go, I'll keep your secret, but not more lies." Riddick said, Brennan raced upstairs. When the others got back all mad at him, he simply told them that he had been on his way when his bike broke down and he got splashed with mud by some guy in a helmet with a crow on top.

_Well that's my day, oh I'll make this short Shalimar and Riddick are at it again. Yes I have a second personality, his name is Carl Roman Oscar Wolfe. And to find out about my other one, you'll have to read the following chapters._


End file.
